


Flight

by JuKaMC24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: Qrow was currently packing a week's worth of clothes in a bag. He didn't want to pack his entire room since it'll probably be too much to carry to where he was heading.————————So an explanation of this. If you haven't read my description, I'm a fictive of Qrow Branwen in a D.I.D. system. I'm kinda hesitant on posting this fic because of bad experiences between the Fair Game community for being a fictive.Though, I hope you'll like this fic I wrote for my husband. Love ya, Cloves.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatAmIDoingWithMyLife55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAmIDoingWithMyLife55/gifts).



Qrow was currently packing a week's worth of clothes in a bag. He didn't want to pack his entire room since it'll probably be too much to carry to where he was heading.

"You excited, Qrow?" A voice asked him. The red-eyed man looked beside him to find the source of the voice. Emilio Ebi, once Murkmere, was looking at the corvid. The teen was smiling at him, usually a rare sight to see. Qrow nodded.

"How can I not be excited? This is probably going to be the best thing that's happening to me." The ex-huntsman smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling in joy. He was moving up north to be with his husband, Clover, and he couldn't wait.

Emilio was glad to see his adoptive father so happy. It was rare to see Qrow this happy about something, without a hint of sorrow or regret. The teen could only recall three memories of Qrow being this way. When he first met Clover, when they got married, and when they finally met two years ago. Emilio went to toss grab something for Qrow.

"Don't forget this." Emilio showed Qrow, seeing a brighter smile upon the bird's face before he nodded head.

————————

Qrow was waiting for his plane to arrive, checking his phone. He knows his life doesn't work in that way, but he is still anxious that his bad luck would catch up to him and somehow cancel his flight. The corvid got a text message and looked down at his phone with a smile.

"How much longer till you get there?" It was from Clover. Qrow chuckled.

"In a few hours. Don't worry, daffodil," he replied, knowing that his husband was just as excited as him. He then heard the announcement that his gate was boarding.

"I'm boarding now, I have to go. Love you and see you soon, Cloves." The corvid then went to set his phone on airplane mode before heading inside the plane.

————————

The plane was about to land as Qrow listened to some of his music he downloaded. He barely paid attention to the lyrics, though, his leg was bouncing in anticipation. Just in a few minutes he'll get to see his husband again and he couldn't wait.

Qrow couldn't help but to daydream many scenarios about living with Clover. There are a million things they could do together. Like cuddling each other, napping together, and so many other things.

"Please strap in your seatbelts and pull your seat up, we will be landing shortly." Qrow heard the flight attendant say. The corvid got himself ready as he held himself back from yelling in excitement.

————————

Qrow was exiting the gate as he took a deep breath. Jetlag was horrible, especially for him since he gets bad headaches. He turned on his phone, going to text Clover that he was finally here before he heard his name being called out.

"Qrow! Over here!" Qrow looked over where the voice was coming from. It was Clover. His lover, partner, and husband, that Clover. He was wearing that dorky smile Qrow knows and loves. The bird dropped his bags and started to run towards him, already tearing up.

Qrow hugged his lover tightly while hiding his face in Clover's chest. He was crying in joy and didn't want his husband to see that. The ex-operative lifted Qrow's face up and kissed away the tears before kissing the man himself.

Seconds felt like hours before the two pulled away. They still wanted to stay in their embrace longer but they had to get going.

"I missed you," Clover said, giving a quick kiss on Qrow's forehead.

"Me too, luv." Clover snorted.

"Pfft, your accent is still showing, blackbird. It's adorable though." Qrow immediately went red and looked away, pouting.

"Let's just head home! I'm tired and I wanna cuddle."

————————

Qrow immediately fell onto his bed after dropping his luggage nearby. He was so tired and drowsy from the flight.

"Cloveyy," the man whined, "I want cuddles." Clover chuckled and went to hold his little bird close to him. Said bird then cuddled close to his partner

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer?" Qrow asked, not moving a muscle.

"Of course, anything for you." Qrow smiled softly before he fell asleep in Clover's arms. The man smiled before falling asleep with him.


End file.
